1. Field of the Invention
The invention structure finds particular application in the packaging of appliances, such as electric irons or the like. The structure must be extremely sturdy in view of the weight of the appliance.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention represents an improvement over that disclosed in Munana et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,092 in that the bottom of the present structure is reinforced by additional panel elements and in that the top closure is accomplished by overlapping closure panels.